Tender Loving Care
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: Because when you feel sad it is more than okay to want human company, especially if the company is your loving, selfless other half.


**Tender Loving Care  
><strong>

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Published:** January 2015

**A/N: **Never feel ashamed for needing comfort!

**Warnings: **Yuugi and Yami aren't together in a romantic way. I know, I feel so shocked at myself! They are very close though; perhaps this is just before they get together...

* * *

><p>Yami was lost in his thoughts. He had been feeling off for a few days now though he couldn't explain why or the exact descriptions of his feelings. He just felt, off.<p>

Sad? Empty? Insecure?

Eh, who knew? He certainly did not.

Yuugi was at school along with the rest of their friends. Yami didn't attend. He had helped Grandpa out in the shop, tidied, cleaned and, at a loss at what to do, decided upon a walk. The day was crisp, with a biting wind and the trees were raining coloured leaves.

Not that it mattered.

Yami sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately and his eyes felt dry and tired. His chest was heavy and his stomach in knots, a pounding behind his eyes keeping him up at night when he should have been sleeping. He felt like crap.

And he felt bad for feeling like crap.

Things were better than ever. He had been granted his own body by the Gods. He and his Hikari were such close friends, and it was amazing at being able to properly interact with others again. He could eat, experience hot showers, talk about his past with a fascinated and curious Sugoroku. He was… he just… He just felt so wrong, somehow.

Yami could feel the tell tale signs of tears beginning to prickle at his eyes and he blinked harshly to try and dispel them. Just what was wrong with him?

Sitting alone in the park, with barely a coat to huddle up in, Yami suddenly felt inexplicably lonely. Like he did not exist. Like he was trapped, in spirit form, in the empty puzzle again.

He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. He hated it. He hated it so much; being alone. Feeling lonely.

Maybe that was what was wrong?

But Yuugi and Honda and Anzu and Jounouchi and even Kaiba tried to make him feel welcome they included him in on everything that they did, minus the school. But even then Yami was kept busy with Sugoroku and Mokuba and helping in the Game Shop and learning about modern day life.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Yami did not notice a dog had ran up to him before it had pressed its warm, wet snout into his hands, panting and wagging its tail.

"Oh hey there," Yami greeted, a smile on his face that didn't feel forced. The dog jumped at the attention, almost hyperactive with his affection and Yami chuckled as he scrunched up the ears gently. "You're a friendly fellow, aren't you?" The dog licked his wrist and Yami chuckled again.

"Inu, inu, come here girl," a voice called. "Oops, sorry about her. She loves people." The dog owner said, connecting a leash to the collar.

"It is no worry at all," Yami said and he watched with a smile as the dog and owner walked away. But slowly it slipped off his face and Yami felt more empty than ever… and had an irresistible urge to hug his Light and never let go.

He would wait outside the school for the rest of the day if he had to. Yami did not know how long he had been waiting in the end, it could have been half an hour to three or four of them, but he stayed by the gates, eyes trained on the front doors, his throat tight and his hands clenching at his side, as though wanting to grasp onto somebody, anybody…. Though really he could already imagine it being the soft feel of Yuugi's clothes.

Yami wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>"- and did you see the way her false eye flashes were falling off?" Anzu complained loudly. "Urgh!"<p>

Honda and Jounouchi were joking about something or another and Yuugi grinned at his friends, shaking his head fondly. They waited for him as he secured up his coat and gloves and scarf before braving the freezing outside world. "Okay guys, let's go," Yuugi said.

They had barely walked across the grounds when something tall, cold and solid slammed into his body, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Wha – Yami?" Yuugi asked in concern, recognising his Darkness's smell anywhere. "Yami, are you okay?"

For the others, it was still strange to see a slighter older, taller and more severe version of Yuugi, but seeing the proud man clutching onto Yuugi like he was drowning made them feel like they were invading on a very private moment. They slowly walked on ahead, giving the two boys some space.

"Yami?" Yuugi said softly, his arms lightly wrapped around his shoulders. "You are freezing cold… how long have you been out here?"

Yami could not reply but Yuugi could feel his shoulders shaking and hear the ragged gasping of breath as Yami tried so desperately not to burst into tears. Biting his lips in worry, Yuugi wrapped his arms tighter around the darkness, soothingly rubbing his back and allowing Yami to hold onto him as tightly as he needed.

He was worried; he knew that Yami had been down the last few days. But to see him suddenly become so emotional, to be darn near tears at that…

Yuugi gently twisted them from side to side, making soothing noises. "It is okay Yami, I'm here, I've got you," he whispered. The grounds were near empty by the time Yami's death grip slightly lessened and the shaking of the shoulders were only the occasional tremors but Yuugi did not let go until Yami made the motion to pull away.

Yuugi caught hold of his face in his gloved hands, seeing bloodshot eyes that screamed with sorrow. Through the fabric he softly stroked Yami's face.

"Sorry," Yami said softly, looking away from Yuugi's concerned eyes.

"Hey, hey, there is nothing to be sorry about," Yuugi soothed, as though trying to speak to a spooked animal. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yami shook his head, eyes filling up with tears again, and Yuugi pressed his cheek against Yami's. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yami reached down and grasped tightly on Yuugi's gloved hand. "Don't let go," he begged and sweet, kind, ever loving Yuugi only squeezed his hand in return. Ignoring the looks from their friends, Yuugi stayed clutching onto Yami's grip firmly, not letting go even when they had all parted ways.

By the time night time had rolled, Yami felt significantly better. His Hikari had held him all throughout the evening, only letting go to go to the bathroom. When it was time for bed, and the two parted to go in their separate rooms, Yuugi said to Yami; "I'm always here Yami. No matter what time or whatever the reason."

Yami loved his light.

And when that suffocating feeling of loneliness began to make him feel like he was sinking again, Yami left the emptiness of his room and climbed into the single bed with the sleeping Yuugi, who, even while dreaming, moved to give him an embrace. It did not take long for the feelings of negativity to dull, and Yami snuggled closer to Yuugi, interlinking their fingers.

What would he do without his other half?


End file.
